Alcohol and jealousy
by pailyfanfic
Summary: Basically a few one-shots with jealous Emily and jealous Paige and a lot of alcohol.


The girls were all ready and eager to leave the house, since they were checking out a new club that just opened downtown. They heard it was an interesting place and decided that it would be a good idea to go out, get completely wasted and have a little fun for a change.

„Ready for a crazy night, lovelies?" Alison asked, even though she knew it wasn't necessary.

„We were born ready." The excitement in Emily's voice was more than evident. It has been a while since she let loose and had real fun and she wanted to feel careless and wild and free even if it had to be for one night only. But as soon as she stepped a foot into the club, she cought sight of a certain auburn haired girl that was clearly dressed to impress and her excitement faded into annoyment. Maybe even anger once she saw that the girl was standing very close to some unknown slutty blonde. Too close, actualy.

_What the hell? It hasn't even been a week since we broke up._

Emily wasn't interested in the fact that she was basically moving on with Alison. Paige wasn't supposed to move on that early on. She was supposed to be happy, but not with someone else. Emily was straight on staring at the interaction between the girls and she wasn't really happy about it so when Hanna brought the first round of shots, she downed hers in a blink of an eye. She knew Paige hadn't seen her yet and she was trying to keep it that way as long as possible. She didn't want Paige to change her posture just because she knew her ex girlfriend was there. Ex girlfriend. Hmph. Emily was definitely jealous though. Maybe even slightly turned on, but she wasn't about to admit that. So instead, she downed another shot. And then another. As the night wore on, she downed a lot of shots, maybe a few too much, she really didn't care. Alison has been trying to get her attention all night long but Emily just didn't seem so into it. She tried light touching, she tried heavy touching, she even tried grinding on Emily. After a while with less than 2% of Emily's attention on her she followed the girl's stare to see what was really bugging her. To say that she was pissed at what she saw would be an understatement. Anger was radiating off of her body and Emily still couldn't bring herself to care enough so she would even spare a glance her way. She was so engrosed in Paige's movement that she really couldn't notice anything else that was happening around her. And the amounts of alcohol that was possesing Emily's body was not helping at all, it was probably even making it worse. So when Paige liberately took the slut's hand and led her to the dance floor Emily had enough. She was probably stumbling more than she was walking, but at least she was moving somehow. She felt Spencer's grip on her forearm trying to stop her but she forcefully pulled away and continued her way to the destionation she had set for herself. When she was close enough she grabbed Paige by her arm and yanked her away from the poor girl that was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

„Hey! What the hell!?" Paige was annoyed when someone interrupted her qonquest but when she turned around ready to fight the person rude enough to break the couple apart, she was stunned. She hadn't expected Emily there and she definitely hadn't expected Emily making a scene there.

„You're not going anywhere with _**her.**_" It was Emily's turn to speak. She was still yanking Paige away when she heard the blonde speaking back.

„What? Why? We were in the middle of something, if you don't mind." Now Paige felt a pull from the other side too. The girls were fighting for her. For _**her **_of all people.

„Actually, I do mind. It's _**my **_girlfriend we're talking about." Emily spit back angrily. The girlfriend part almost went unnoticed. Almost.

„What? Emily, I'm not your..." Paige never got the chance to finish her sentence because Emily was already halfway through the door before she even realized what was happening. Soon enough, she was smashed with her back against a cold wall and she felt Emily's lips on her. On her lips, on her neck, on her jaw... All over her. And she was loving every second of it. Then she felt Emily's hot breath against her ear and she lost all common sense she had left.

„You're mine. You don't need anyone else. You will always be mine." Emily's husky voice, her kisses and the gentle bite and pull on her earlobe... Yep. She had definitely died and gone to heaven. She was absolutely sure this was all a dream, so she let herself loose. Emily didn't let her fall though. She had her trapped between the wall and her own body, with her hands on each side of Paige's head.

„But Em, you..." Paige tried to talk, but Emily knew better than to let her finish.

„Yes. I know what I did. I also know that it was stupid. _I _was stupid. Please forgive me. Let me make it up to you. Just let me call you my girlfriend again, please?"

„But what about Alison?"

„I was thinking about you when I was with her. I thought it would be different but Paige, you're all I want. Please tell me I'm not too late."

„I don't know Em... That blonde was pretty hot..." Paige's grin was all that kept Emily sane because had she not seen that grin she would have gone back inside to make that blonde regret she was ever born.

„Paige!" She smacked Paige's arm and then leaned in to place a few chaste kisses on her lips.

„So we're okay?"

_Say yes, say yes, say yes. Come on Paige._

„Yeah. We're okay. Now can we please go back inside? It's freezing out here."

„Of course." Emily felt like she was on top of the world. Emily also looked like she was on top of the world. The grin that was plastered on her face was wider than she ever thought possible. She had missed Paige.

„Paige? Just one more thing."

„Yeah?"

„Kiss me." Paige didn't wait for her to say it twice. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and gently pressed her lips against Emily's. Emily's hands quickly found their way around Paige's neck as she held the kiss just a little bit longer. After they tore apart, Paige took Emily's hand and led her inside. Emily gave Paige's hand a little squeeze, just to let her know how much she missed her touch. After a few steps, she stopped and pulled Paige into another embrace.

„How about I grab my coat and we go back to my place? My mom is in Texas." The seductive voice Emily used sent shivers down Paige's spine. She literally stopped moving.

„Um, sure. Yes. Yeah." Emily was loving the effect she had on Paige. Not that Paige didn't have the same effect on her, because she did. She really did. Emily hurriedly made her way towards the booth and when she got there she started franatically searching for her coat. She was too excited to slow down.

„Hey Em, where do you you think you're going?" Alison asked, clearly irritated.

„Home."

„What? How?" Spencer was genuinely confused.

„Paige is taking me."

„Emily, you are not going home with _her _tonight." Alison was boiling with anger. She couldn't believe that the girl she used to call Pigskin was going home with her date.

„Yes, I am. Paige and I worked things out. Why do you care, anyway? All you did was play me around. Well guess what, I was a fool for thinking that the feelings I once had for you were back and I was a fool for thinking that you have changed. Anyway, bye guys!" With that said, she turned around and walked back to Paige. When she got close enough she pecked her lips and intertwined their hands. They got out of the club and contently walked to Paige's car. Paige opened the door for Emily and they both got in, Emily quickly finding Paige's hand with her own yet again.

„Em?"

„Yeah?"

„I've missed you." Emily smiled and gently squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

„I've missed you too, Paige. So much."


End file.
